Officially Screwed
by 4TAE
Summary: Eren is stuck in a company meeting. Typical office horrors. But hiding under the desk, with your boss's crotch in front of his face? Eren is absolutely petrified. Eren x Levi


**Officially Screwed**

for a tumblr prompt: What if Eren gave Levi a blowjob under a desk, during a meeting? ;)

.

"This is absolute shit."

Eren couldn't believe what he heard. The new project that he had worked painstakingly on, spent weeks overtime poring over, spent tears of sweat and blood for- was shit? He looked up imploringly at the figure before him, swallowing at the severe look on his boss's face.

"Sorry, Chief, I don't understand-" His voice came out shakily. Levi's words pierced through Eren, and a lump grew in his throat.

"I said, this is utter shit," Levi raised his voice a notch. His eyebrows arched down in a disapproving frown. "I give you the chance you wanted, and you give me this bogus? Are you that stupid to not understand? This is disappointing."

Eren watched as Levi picked up his stapled project papers and leisurely discarded them in nearby trashcan. They fluttered into the dark abyss of god-knows-what, and disappeared from sight.

The first thing Eren felt was shock. Then came the frustration, and eventually, anger.

Satisfied, Levi turned around in his chair, and carefully wiped his hands with sheets of sanitary wipe. Eren clenched his fists at the rude act. Five weeks of dark eye bags and exhaustion- down the drain, or more precisely, the trashcan.

Eren opened his mouth, then closed it. He unable to make a sound. How dare he?

"I-" Eren's nails dug painfully into his palms. "I worked so hard on it-"

His boss clicked his tongue loudly, interrupting Eren mid-sentence.

"That garbage?" Levi dryly answered. "Yes, I understand the hard work it took to overcome that constipation that led to this pile of shit that you let out from after your tight anus. Redo it."

Eren paled slightly at his boss's crude language, but even more so at being told to redo it. There was no way in hell he was going to spend another few weeks working on a project that he knew was going to be rejected. Ever since he joined this company, his section chief had found endless ways to torture him. Whether it be by extreme workloads or being humiliated in front of his coworkers, Levi had become the source of all of Eren's unhappiness.

Levi raised an eyebrow at Eren's disheartened figure. "I have a meeting to attend to, and I can't waste any of more of my time explaining why shit is shit to an imbecile like you. While I'm gone, write up another project proposal."

And thus he left his office, leaving Eren to seethe at the empty desk and chair in front of him.

When Eren finally recovered (somewhat) from his shock and managed to drag himself back to his cubicle, he was met with sympathetic pats and smiles. He sat down and tore a page out of his notebook for a new project proposal, doing his best to calm down. Even so, Eren could not get the image of Levi nonchalantly throwing his precious work into the trashcan out of his mind. It irritated him.

What did he ever do to him? Why was he the only one to suffer? Eren savagely seized a pen and began to scrawl the date on the top of the paper. He gritted his teeth, hardly noticing when the tip of the pen cracked and broke off. _Fuck._

"Does anyone have an extra pen?" He called out over his cubicle wall. Unfortunately for him, no one had a spare pen.

Disgruntled, he trudged off to find one- he reckoned he could nab one from an empty conference room. It turned out to be harder than he thought. Nearly every room he passed by was full. His day could not get better, Eren sarcastically thought.

Eren passed by a multitude rooms, and let out a sigh as he found what he was looking for. At the very center of the oval table was a metal penholder with shiny, new pens. Satisfied, he plucked a pen from the penholder.

Just as he turned to leave, there was a clicking noise- the sound of the doorknob being turned.

* * *

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck my job. Fuck my boss. Fuck my life. Fuck everything._

He swore countlessly in his mind. He was going crazy, and he knew it. His heart was heavy with dread and terror, his mind was panicking, and he was just itching to escape from this dreadful situation.

Right in front of him, just a few inches away, was his boss's crotch.

Clothed, but still, his crotch.

_Dear god, spare me._

Eren sucked in a deep breath, covering his mouth to keep quiet. He recounted what had just happened (somehow, through all his chaos in his mind).

Just as he was about to leave the room, some section chiefs had entered the room. And of course, being the absolute genius he was, he decided to dart under the conference table.

_Ten out of ten, Eren_, he thought to himself. Maybe he really was as stupid as Levi said. Why hadn't he just greeted the section officers, told them that he was getting a pen, and then leave? If he had, he wouldn't have to be crouched under the table and facing his boss's- _ahem_- private part.

He could scoot back, but Eren was too petrified to move. His heart was crazily palpitating, and just the notion of making a sound sent him to the edge of insanity. If someone discovered him lurking under the table...

Eren gulped. He could hear the section chiefs discussing business related matters, with the occasionally snarky comment by his boss. After a particularly fierce comment ("That really is the motherfucking dumbest idea I've ever heard, Hanji, please sew your mouth shut to keep horse shit from falling out"), Eren was reminded of how his boss had brushed him off earlier today.

_"Yes, I understand the hard work it took to overcome that constipation that led to this pile of shit that you let out from after your tight anus..."_

Eren instantly felt bolder. Just a tiny fraction of his fears disappeared, replaced by fury.

He leaned forward, and placed his hand on Levi's crotch. He wasn't sure if Levi noticed or not, since there was no reaction from him. It felt nice and warm, and he started to press harder on the fabric-

Levi flinched.

Eren immediately withdrew his hand.

_Oh my motherfucking god, what am I doing. I must be insane._

But Eren quickly placed his hand back onto Levi's crotch. In that one second, he felt almost proud as he repeated to himself, "I **am** insane".

With that, he proceeded to massage the area. He was kneading, poking, grinding- and Eren's own hands began to burn with an unfamiliar heat. Levi made no response, but Eren grinned to himself.

Oh, yes. Today, he was going to humiliate Levi in front of the other section chiefs.

He couldn't wait to make Levi cry out in pleasure in the middle of the meeting. He could just imagine it- after all, an eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth.

Filled with determination, Eren leaned forward. He hesitated, a tad unsure, for a brief second, and buried his face in the warm area between Levi's legs. Eren rubbed his face against it, then slowly licked around the area, dragging his tongue in circles around the base of a bulge.

He pressed his tongue against the bulge, letting his saliva drain onto the dampening clothing material, relishing the idea of how crazy Levi must be to know that his pants were being dirtied by an "imbecile".

Once he had enough of Levi's nonexistent reactions, Eren tried to take it a step further. He daringly inched his hands up to slowly pull down the zipper. It reached the halfway point-

"!" He let out a small strangled cry and retracted his hands. Levi had swiftly kicked him in the side of his stomach, and goddamn, it hurt like hell. Were his boot tips covered in a layer of metal or something? Clutching at the dull ache at his side, Eren twisted his mouth in pain and squeezed his eyes shut.

"What was that?"

"Dunno... sounded like a dying cat."

"Really? It sounded more like a human to me."

"It seemed to come from under the t-"

This was it. He was doomed.

"Just get on with the meeting."

This time, it was Levi who spoke up. The section chiefs fell uncomfortably silent, but began to talk once again.

Scarred by his nearly-discovered experience, Eren resignedly crouched lower under the table. Eren had yet to come to terms with what he had just done; for the most part, he was completely disturbed by his own actions. He didn't bother to think about why Levi had spoke up, but was now plagued with anxiety, because of one thought- _Levi was out to get him_.

Get him _after_ the meeting, of course. But still, Eren could only remain rock stiff as he felt his impending doom grow closer and closer with every tick of the clock. In the midst of his terror-stricken state, Eren jerked violently when he received a stomp (light, but still somewhat painful) to his hands.

Glaring at his boss- his crotch, at least- he looked down to see his red and clammy fingers. He also noticed a small piece of paper next to them. Eren knew what it was going to say. He picked it up. Of course, it would say-

**Are you going to continue or not, you shitty brat?**

Scratch that.

That was definitely not what he expected. He had expected something around the lines of "Shitty bastard, you're fired" or even "You are a motherfucking asshole, and I will torture you and stab you and kill you and eat you".

He stared at the elegant handwriting, and rubbed his eyes. Eren rapped on his forehead with his knuckles; he was probably tired or still in a hazy state of mind. But no matter how hard he tried to "come to his senses", the words on the paper remained the same. Eren turned the paper over. On the back, there was another short line.

**Or are you so bad you can't even get your boss's dick up?**

_Shots fired._

_This bastard..._

Eren almost growled in response. He resisted the urge to strangle Levi's leg (if that was possible) and instead stared at the wet patch on Levi's pants, where he had slobbered all over just a few minutes ago. He debated over whether he should stick up for his own pride or not. I'm already screwed, so... why not?

Throwing aside his worries and arming himself with his determination to show himself and to regain his manly pride, Eren finished pulling the zipper down. Not that he had expected anything flashy, but his boss's boxers were an unsurprisingly plain shade of navy blue.

Somewhat unnerved, Eren pulled down on Levi's boxers with ease. Slowly but surely, it appeared, and there it was, in all its glory, his boss's bare penis.

Embarrassingly enough, Eren's body unwillingly reacted like a shy schoolgirl. His cheeks burned, and even though he had a dick of his own (it wasn't as big, but still) looking at his normally tyrant boss's length made him want to shift and look away. He fidgeted with the trim of the boxers, still apprehensive of his own actions.

Gnawing on the inside of his cheeks, he pressed himself to stare closely at Levi's crotch. His penis was halfway between limp and erected. Eren reached out and grabbed it in his hand, alternating between clenching harder and softer as he tested how squishy it was. That action earned him another kick to his stomach.

Still holding the length in his hands, Eren propped his elbows on Levi's spread legs and lightly touched the very tip with his tongue. He gave a few touches here and there, but didn't venture anywhere past the tip. In the midst of wondering if his boss was angry at his half-hearted touching, he wasn't surprised when something yanked at his hair.

Rough and callused fingers massaged their way into Eren's scalp, and his head was forcefully pushed forward as his nose collided with Levi's semi-erection. Eren swatted at his boss's hand, but complied to his will as he gripped the length harder, bent down, and dragged his tongue from the base to the top. He gathered a mouthful of saliva, and let it drip onto the top where beads of precum had leaked out.

It throbbed in his hands, and the unfamiliar heat from before arose at his fingertips. His hair brushed past the inside of Levi's thigh as Eren ducked and licked the bottom of the penis, occasionally grazing the flesh with the tip of his teeth.

It suddenly grew harder, and the heat seared through his hands. Eren parted his lip and took in the thick tip. He fervidly began to take in more, swirling his tongue around the shaft and pressing it to the insides of his cheeks. As it went in deeper, Levi's hands found reappeared in his hair, now harshly massaging the back of his neck and ears.

Eren began to grow breathless. He nearly bit Levi's dick when something abruptly touched his own groin. Eyes brimming with a strange wetness, Eren looked down to see Levi's boot on his crotch. With Levi's dick still in Eren's mouth, he could only make a quiet, muffled noise of protest as Levi began to use the tip of his boot to rub up and down on his own erection. Pleasure tingled up his spine, and he shivered.

Out of pure curiosity, Eren gently nipped the side of the penis and sucked on a layer of loose skin hanging from its base. Levi flinched, and Eren managed to catch something akin to a groan. Levi's hands grew stiff.

"Are you all right, Rivaille? You sounded like you were about to hurl."

Self-satisfied, Eren continued to suck at the very same spot. Levi's foot slammed right into his shoulder, and Eren backed off, wincing. How many times had he gotten kicked today? He couldn't even imagine the number of bruises he would see tomorrow morning- if he lived until then.

"I'm perfectly fine," Levi coldly replied.

Levi suddenly violently pushed down on his head, and Eren gagged as the shift ruthlessly protruded into the very back of his mouth, touching the wall of his throat. His vision grew blurry with hot tears. He squinted and pushed on Levi's thighs in a silent plea to let go. But Levi's grip was set in stone, and Eren could do nothing but let his mouth thrust up and down, each pounding sending Eren's mind into a dark nothingness. When Levi released his hold, a stream of summery liquid shot into his mouth. Bleary-eyed and confused, a relieved Eren let the penis slide out of his mouth as he gasped for air.

The taste or texture didn't register in his muddled mind. All he could think of was covering his mouth with his arm, trying not to let out his loud pants. After wiping the sticky remnants of cum and saliva off the area around his mouth and collarbone, he sat motionless.

The touch of Levi's hands grew lighter, and in an almost gentle motion, swept over his front bangs to tuck stray hairs behind his ears. Levi's fingertips caressed his ears for a few last touches before retracting themselves from underneath the desk.

It was humid, he realized. Beads of sweat had accumulated over his forehead and neck from vigorous movement and – he awkwardly thought- the heat from tucking himself in between Levi's legs. He shuddered at the cold air.

Levi's foot was still relentlessly rubbing at his crotch. Occasionally Levi would switch to gently stroking the bulge with his heel, but it was mostly a dominant kneading that invaded in between his thighs. He squirmed at his boss's touching. It was uncomfortably tight down there, and sent waves of desire spiraling up his torso.

Eren peeked around Levi's legs to see pairs of feet making their way to the door. One by one, the seats were emptied, and Eren relaxed his limbs at the sudden extra space.

"Rivaille, you're not leaving?"

"No, I'm going to look at these papers again."

"Always the overachiever, huh? Don't work too hard!" With a few last chuckles, the door slammed shut.

As soon as the door closed, Eren pried his boss's foot off his crotch and frantically scooted back to the other end of the table, putting as much distance as possible between Levi and himself without emerging from under the table.

It dawned on him. He just gave his boss a blowjob, under a desk, during a meeting. And what more, Levi returned it with a footjob.

Eren pinched his cheek. It had to be a dream. It had to.

But no, the pain in his cheek told him that it was real.

Petrified, Eren sat still. _Kill me now._

He felt the blood draining from his head, and didn't need a mirror to know that he white as a sheet. He restlessly picked at the cuff of his sleeve, hoping that Levi would finish looking at his papers and leave. Or, better yet, kill him now and relieve him of the pain of waiting.

After what seemed like an hour, Levi finally stood up from his seat.

Eren held his breath.

"Eren Jaegar. My office. Now."

Eren bit his lip, waiting for Levi's footsteps to disappear from the room. He quietly slapped his forehead with his palms. He was going to be killed, skinned, and fired. Just like a turkey.

"I'm officially screwed..." Eren hung his head and muttered to himself. Just as he uttered those words, Levi's footsteps paused.

_Shit, did he hear? _ Eren gulped.

Levi slowly turned on his heel, and his footsteps approached the table- precisely in front of where Eren sat fearfully. Eren could see the tips of his boss's boots from the corner of his eyes. They were touching his clothed erection not too long ago, Eren dumbfoundedly noted. He didn't dare to look at him.

Levi bent down, and looked at the panic-stricken male with a wry expression.

"No, you're not."

Surprised, Eren looked back up.

"After you visit my office," Levi licked his lips. "You shall be... 'officially screwed'."

Yup, he was screwed.

**THE END**

* * *

LOL WOT DID I JUST WRITE. Poor Lucky Eren.


End file.
